


Unicorn

by silver_drip



Series: Shy!Loki Short Stories [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Shy!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki is determined to lose his virginity.





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzHunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzHunny/gifts), [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



Loki was marginally less drunk than Thor and his friends.

That wasn’t saying much considering they were all close to being wasted.

Loki was munching on an ice cube, debating if one more drink would be one too many.

“I just want to see a unicorn,” Sif said, nearly in tears as she leaned against Thor’s shoulder. Loki decided against having another drink, not wanting to end up a mess like Sif.

Frandral made an obnoxious noise that was half scoff, half snort.

“That ship has sailed for you, my lady.” Frandral grinned cheekily at her. “Unicorns only appear to virgins.”

Sif glared at Frandral with glassy eyes. Hogun tried to hide his laughter while Volstagg didn’t bother.

“You’re full of shit,” Sif said while waving her beer at Frandral. Thor pulled Sif closer to him, trying to calm her down.

“Remind me, who here has a minor in mythology?” Frandral’s grin was smarmy and Sif hissed at him.

“This is the first time that’s ever been of use,” Thor said loudly. Frandral kicked him under the table, eliciting a full body laugh from Thor. Loki chuckled.

Frandral turned his attention back to Sif.

“You poor thing. You’ll never see a unicorn and it’s all Thor’s fault.”

Sif pushed herself away from Thor before whacking him on the shoulder.

“Why did I ever sleep with you?!” she asked loudly, drawing attention to their group.

Thor looked at her fondly.

“Because we’re madly in love and have been since we were fourteen.” Thor put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to his side. Sif buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“I just wanna see a unicorn.” Her words were muffled and it was clear she was crying.

She was always a weepy drunk.

At least she wasn’t a violent drunk.

“There is one solution,” Frandral said leadingly. Sif perked up. “We have a virgin right in front of us.” Frandral gestured to Loki.

Loki froze in his seat.

“No. No, no, no!” Loki was terrified of horses, let alone a horse that had a freaking _weapon_ jutting out of its _forehead_.

Fear shot its way through Loki.

“Don’t be a spoilsport.” Thor tried to reach over and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, but Loki wouldn’t let him. He knew that play. Thor’s ‘Please, brother. Do it for me.’ play.

“No, absolutely not. Horses are the spawn of Satan.”

Those intelligent eyes. Their giant teeth. Their dangerous hooves.

Loki shivered just thinking about them.

“It’s not like we need to give him a choice,” Volstagg said and Loki froze in his seat. “It wouldn’t be the first time we tied him to a tree.” The group laughed to Loki’s dismay.

“I was like, twelve!” Loki slammed his drink down on the table, a solution coming to mind. “If you need a virgin, then I guess I’ll just go have sex!”

There was a stunned silence before Thor and his friends burst out laughing.

“Lil’ Loki thinks he can get himself laid!” Thor slapped the table loudly as he howled with laughter.

Loki sunk down in his seat, his face becoming blotchy from embarrassment.

Volstagg quickly joined in on the teasing.

“Loki, thinking he’s Don Juan of cock!” Loki wanted to die as more people looked over at them. “This isn’t even a gay bar!”

“Well it isn’t a straight bar either,” Hogun remarked, breaking up the flow of their teasing.

“That’s right!” Loki sat back up. “And if I want to get _laid_ , I will!” Loki looked around the bar and whatever confidence he had deflated.

There was so many people… and Loki’s gaydar was weak at best.

Loki was more likely to end up punched than in someone’s bed by the end of the night.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself before standing. “I can do this.” Loki straightened out his clothes and cringed when he noticed he’d wiped the condensation on his shirt. Or was that sweat?

His eyes flitted around again as he moved away from the booth he’d been sitting in.

Most men were flirting with women or chatting with their friends.

How was Loki supposed to—

Loki’s eyes met a stranger’s.

Warm brown, almost honey like.

The stranger smiled and tilted his head slightly, beckoning Loki over.

Loki bit his lip.

Why did Loki think this was a good idea?

He had no idea how to flirt or anything.

Loki forced himself to move forward and promptly stumbled.

Thor and his friends laughed and Loki nearly hightailed it out of there.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

The stranger didn’t look put off though, much to Loki’s relief and terror.

Why was he doing this?

Loki refused to turn back though.

The stranger’s friend glanced Loki’s way before rolling his eyes and leaving.

Was that a good sign?

Or had Loki screwed everything up already?

Before he could debate the problem more he was in front of the stranger.

“Hey,” Loki croaked out and immediately started criticizing himself internally.

Could he be any more awkward?

“Hey yourself. I’m Tony.” The stranger—Tony—held out his hand. Loki shook his hand, briefly forgetting his own name.

“I’m Loki Smith. I come here often.” Loki closed his eyes, feeling like a complete idiot. “That was stupid. Please ignore that.” Tony chuckled and Loki sat on the barstool next to his.

“Well, Loki Smith. This is the first time I’ve been to this bar. My buddy over there is on leave from the Air Force so I thought I’d come visit.” Tony gestured to the Black man who had left when Loki approached.

“He doesn’t mind that I’m taking up your time?” Loki wasn’t opposed to being rude when it was just him and his friends, but this was different and Loki was racked with nervousness.

Tony took a sip of what looked like scotch.

“Naw, Rhodey’s lady friend is going to be here soon. She’s in the Air Force too.” Tony’s smile grew. “So much for no fraternization.”

Loki chuckled. His mind was racing as he tried to find something to keep the conversation alive.

Loki glanced backwards. Thor and his friends were all looking at him. Sif wolf-whistled at him and Loki ducked his head.

“Your friends?” Tony asked while gesturing for the bartender to come over.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Loki ducked his head in embarrassment. Tony chuckled.

“My friends are just as bad.” The bartender came over to them. “Can I get you a drink, Loki?”

“Uhm, no actually. I’ve had enough.” For some reason he felt like a kid, turning down booze.

The bartender made an impatient noise.

“Two waters please,” Tony requested before turning back to Loki. “Mozzarella sticks?”

“Oh, uhm, sure?”

“And an order of mozzarella sticks.” Tony turned his attention back to Loki, moving closer. “No need to sound so enthusiastic.” Tony joked with a wink.

“Uhm, sorry. I’m not used to doing this.” Loki mentally berated himself for being unable to keep his mouth shut. He stared at his feet, feeling like a damn fool.

Tony tilted Loki’s chin back up, their eyes meeting.

“You’re doing just fine.” His thumb swept over Loki’s cheek.

“Really?” Loki asked, hope slipping into his voice.

“Definitely.” Tony’s hand moved backwards, cupping the back of Loki’s neck. Loki’s heart fluttered. “Just relax.”

“O—okay,” Loki stuttered out.

The bartender came back, dropping off their water and mozzarella sticks, effectively breaking the moment.

Tony’s hand moved from the back of Loki’s neck to Loki’s knee.

“Thanks,” he said to the bartender.

Loki took a moment to sip his water and try to compose himself.

“You’re not from here?” Loki asked after finishing off a mozzarella stick.

“I live in California.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up.

“You came all the way to New York to see your friend?” he asked, surprised and impressed.

“Well, I grew up here, so it wasn’t a hardship.” Tony gave the first sign of being embarrassed and it had the strange effect of calming Loki down.

They both took a moment to eat more mozzarella sticks. They had a pleasant breading to them and Loki was glad to see that Tony didn’t double dip in the marinara sauce.

Loki felt surer of his choice.

Despite that, Loki kept giving him nervous glances, but Tony just smiled in return.

Loki took a deep breath.

“We should, uhm, go to my place.”

Tony gave him an analyzing look. Loki was half a second away from saving himself from rejection when Tony spoke up.

“I’d like that. Let me just tell my buddy that I’m heading out.”

“Yes! I probably should do the same!” Loki said, giving him a goofy smile. Tony chuckled good-heartedly.

Loki maneuvered himself off the barstool and went over to Thor and his friends.

When he got there, Loki was at a loss for words.

“That was quick,” Frandral said. “I didn’t expect you to get shot down so soon.”

Loki gave him a mighty glare.

“For your information, _Franny_ , I’m taking him home right now.”

“Loki, do you really think this is a good idea?” Thor asked, sounding genuinely concerned. “He could be a serial killer.”

Loki scoffed.

“Shut up, Thor. You had plenty of one-night stands when you and Sif were broken up.”

“What?!” Sif stood up and promptly punched Thor.

Loki retreated from them and their possibly unhealthy relationship.

He was going to get laid.

Oh god. He was going to get laid.

His nervousness renewed itself.

Loki nearly flinched when Tony put his hand on his lower back, guiding him out of the bar.

“I already called an Uber. It should be here any—It’s here.” Tony opened the back door of the rundown looking car. Loki thanked him while blushing.

When they were both inside Loki gave the driver the address to his apartment. It was only a block and a half away.

Loki began fidgeting, but stopped when Tony took his hand in his own.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

The question startled Loki. He thought he only had to say yes once.

The Uber pulled over to the curb. They both glanced outside.

“Maybe we can just start with kissing?” That’s how these things began, right?

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Loki.” Somehow, those simple words turned Loki on more than anything else before.

Loki hastily got out of the car and led Tony up to his apartment. It wasn’t necessarily the biggest place, but it had enough room for him and his cat.

He hesitated again when he remembered he had a stack of dirty dishes in the sink. Damn Thor for raiding his fridge and leaving a mess.

“Don’t worry, my place is always a wreck,” Tony said, somehow reading his mind. Loki chuckled softly and opened his door.

Spork, Loki’s grey cat immediately came over to greet them. Loki automatically picked her up and gave her a hug before realizing he probably looked childish.

He put her down and went to rectify the situation with a kiss.

Tony’s pulled him close as their lips met. He was so warm and his lips were soft. Loki practically melted against him. Their tongues became involved and Tony’s beard tickled him.

Loki giggled, accidentally breaking their kiss. Tony’s eyes were shining bright with both amusement and lust.

Oh. Loki had done that to him. Loki felt a burst of confidence.

They moved to the bedroom in a sort of lip locked dance.

Loki was happily maneuvered onto the bed with Tony on top of him.

Loki froze when he felt Tony’s erection against his thigh.

He scrambled backward causing Tony to almost fall off the bed.

“Woah, calm down, Loki.” Tony got off the bed and took a few steps backwards. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Loki’s breath started coming fast.

He wasn’t ready for this, he thought he was, but he wasn’t.

“I… I don’t want to do this. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on. I thought that—Oh, god I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry!” He felt all weepy, making him internally berate himself.

Tony’s head bobbed in a nod.

“You’re okay. It’s okay,” Tony said softly. “Do you want me to leave?”

Loki let out a slow breath, trying to center himself. At least Tony wasn’t being an asshole.

“I don’t want to have sex or any sexual thing. I’m not ready,” Loki said, choking up. Why was he so scared? Tony was being a nice guy. If Loki was going to lose his virginity, why not to someone like Tony?

“That’s alright. Can I come back over? No sexual stuff, I promise.” Loki nodded, sure he looked like a blotchy mess. “Is it alright if I give you a hug, only to comfort you. No sexy stuff.” Loki nodded again. Tony pulled him close and Loki buried his nose in the crook of Tony’s shoulder.

Loki relaxed somewhat, breathing in Tony’s scent.

“Want me to make you some tea?” Tony asked and Loki chuckled.

“This is my apartment. I should be offering you tea, not the other way around.” Loki shook his head, surprised at himself for smiling. “Maybe we can just… cuddle?”

“Sounds good to me.” Tony toed off his shoes and Loki did the same. It was a bit awkward, maneuvering on his bed. Loki ended up with his head laying on Tony’s chest. “Is that better?”

“Much better.” Loki let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you for being so understanding. It was shitty of me to—”

“It’s okay not to be ready for sex,” Tony said, cutting Loki off. “I’d rather be cuddling you than having sex when you didn’t want it.”

“You’re a good man.”

Tony chuckled, but didn’t say anything.

They started talking about inconsequential things before they both fell asleep.

*

Loki woke up to his cat yowling. That only meant one thing. Thor was in his apartment.

Loki bolted upright on the bed, making Tony groan.

He blinked owlishly at the sleeping man in his bed before remembering what happened last night. He felt a mixture of embarrassment and relief.

“Loki!” Thor called out with no subtlety. Loki groaned when he heard Frandral and Sif’s voices too.

“Who’s that?” Tony asked, his voice thick with disuse.

“My brother.” Loki bit his lip, glancing nervously at his bedroom door. “They’re going to make fun of me when they realize I couldn’t go through with it.”

Tony sat up, brushing his fingers through his mussed hair.

“They don’t have to know.”

Loki stared at him in surprise.

“Oh, yes. I suppose they don’t.”

“Take off your shirt and undo your pants. As you’re going out of the room button your pants.”

“You sound like you know what you’re doing,” Loki teased, as he removed his shirt.

“I know how to put on a show.” Tony leaned over and gave Loki a kiss on the lips. Loki blushed and ducked his head.

“Loki!” Thor called out again.

“He’s such a pest.” Loki got out of bed and undid his jeans. Sleeping in them hadn’t been his best plan.

“What, Thor?” Loki asked as he left his room. He buttoned his pants as Tony had instructed.

Thor gaped at him.

“Our dear prince has been deflowered!” Frandral crowed. Loki questioned again why he hung out with such an asshole. “I bet that man was the done and run type.”

“Did he hurt you? Do I need to hunt him down?” Thor asked as he balled his hands up into fists. Loki was startled. Thor was rarely protective of him.

“No, he was great,” Loki quickly said, not wanting chaos to erupt.

“Thanks for interrupting,” Tony said sarcastically as he exited the room. His shirt was in his hand and his bedhead was messier than before. “We were going to go another round.”

Tony snaked his arm around Loki’s waist and Loki leaned into him.

Frandral and Thor looked flabbergasted.

“Good job, Loki!” Sif gave him a high five. He shook his head at her childishness. Sif abruptly frowned. “But now I won’t get a chance to see a unicorn.”

“Fear not, my lady. We shall venture into the forest and find one together!” Thor pulled Sif into his arms and gave her a loud smooch.

“Loki, I have to run. I left my phone number on your nightstand. Maybe we can get together next time I’m in town?”

“I’d like that.”

Tony gave Loki a heated kiss before they parted ways for the first, but not last time.


End file.
